thirfandomcom-20200214-history
Sahemia
Sahemia is a field of science that studies magic, it's laws and how it behaves. Despite being one of the oldest academic disciplines in the history of science, the term for sahemia itself was coined in the 1521 2E by a Zahrian sorcerer, Zapatushtra 'the Ingenious'. History Ancient sahemia History of magical sciences started in the 11th century 1E with Kahenratiio of Kanatase who in his book "On Magic and Magical Laws" defined basic magical concepts, such as a spell or magical core. Despite being a non-magical person, Kahenratiio managed to conduct his research by capturing and enslaving various sorcerers and sorceresses who he then forced in various ways to perform magical feats. By doing research in such a cruel and unorthodox way, Kahenratiio also discovered that mages' lives and souls are directly tied to their magical ability - one cannot exist without the other. One of Kahenratiio's students, Otsitsa of Yakonka, furthered her predecessor's research, but conducted it in a way more peaceful and humanitarian way, seeing as she was a mage herself. Her biggest academic achievement is the proposal of Otsitsa's Laws, three rules that described the limitations of usage of magic. Otsitsa also divided magic into 2 branches, now called the 2 "classical branches": Creative Magic and Magic of Change. For the next 2 centuries sahemia had been a field dominated by the Ohneki. This, however, changed in 1245 1E when Eridwe of Enileia, an Enileian illusionist, disregarded Otsitsa's division of magic which was based on the prevalent belief that magic can create matter out of nowhere. Now that belief was shattered because Eridwe proved that magic doesn't create anything new, it only uses the energy that has always been in the world - thus, magic of creation is a pointless term and Change isn't only one of magic's fields: all magic does is change. In his book "A Lecture on Change" Eridwe proposes a new division of branches of magic, based on how they change the world and it's elements: Destructive Magic and Alterative Magic (further divided into Transmutative Magic, Illusive Magic and Conjurative Magic). Classical sahemia The biggest achievement of the classical period is the proposal of the Equational system by Focalor of Andalam at the end of the First Era. The theory suggested using equations and other mathematical cathegories to describe magic and how it affects the world. Having proven to be a solid and thought-out system, the theory is still subscribed to by most sahemists. In his book "Between Mathematics and Magic" Focalor proposes various equations for basic spells and establishes constants that describe magical effects and the world itself. Focalor also claimed to have found the Equation of Ataxia, a spell that is supposed to able to "break the delicate fabric of reality itself, warping it in dimensions undescribable to a mortal mind". While terrified of the possibilities, Focalor had no qualms about including the mention of the equation in his work, arguing that the equation was too long and included too many variables and constants for a human to be able to process the information and perform the spell. Modern Sahemia Modern sahemia begins with Zapatushtra 'the Ingenious' and his Perfection theory, according to which magic is a tool for humans to shape reality into the state of Perfection, one in which reality is at it's peak potential and thus can't be improved, which in turn would render magic useless. In other words, just like the law strives towards order and obedience and entertainment strives towards pleasure, magic strives towards perfection and finality. According to Zapatushtra and his son, magic is not to be used in wars and in order to manipulate and deceive because that creates disorder, a state that does not suit perfection. Zapatushtra's doctrine, called "Zapatushtran perfectionism", preaches a limited use of magic that builds order and combats chaos, furthering humanity in it's quest towards perfection.